Johnny Steps
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | gender = male | deck = Music & Dance | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Johnny Steps, known as Step Johnny in the manga and Japanese anime and Dreadlock Johnny in the Singaporean anime, is a dancer, who challenged Téa to a dance battle game, similar to Dance Dance Revolution. He has a small one-shot appearance in the manga, but is given much more to do in the anime. Manga biography Johnny challenged Anzu to the dance battle game. Although Dark Yugi told Anzu to take no notice, she refused to back down from a challenge and went up against Johnny. Johnny said he'd go easy on her because she's hot and said she'd have to go on a date with him if he loses. Anzu refuses, but plays anyway and defeats him. Anime biography Prior to debut Johnny aspired to be a professional dancer, but gave up the dream after failing an audition. He still played the dance battle game at the arcade, where he achieved the high score. However, despite his air of being popular, he had no real friends. Steppin' Out Johnny challenged Téa to the dance battle game. Although Yami Yugi says to ignore him, Téa accepts the challenge. Johnny says she'll have to spend the evening with him if she loses and that that's probably why she's playing the game with him in the first place. Téa calls him a jerk and the two start the game. After it becomes clear Téa is going to win, Johnny trips and elbows Téa, but she still manages to win. Afterwards, Johnny catches-up to Yami Yugi and Téa. He demands a rematch, where if he loses, he'll leave her alone, but he wins, Téa must become his girlfriend. Téa tells him to "give it up", but Yami instead challenges Johnny to a Duel. At first, Johnny's Deck seems to have no overall strategy as he Summons monsters to the field randomly and forgets basic things such as switching his monsters' battle positions. Johnny however, manages to Summon "Musician King" and equip it with "Metalmorph", forming "Heavy Metal King". After Yugi's "Dark Magician" defeats "Heavy Metal King", he becomes confused as to why "Metalmorph" did not add half of "Dark Magician's" ATK to "Heavy Metal King". Yugi then explain the reason. Johnny recognizes Yugi as the King of Games and the one who defeated Pegasus and flees knowing he's up against a powerful opponent. Before he escapes, Téa confronts him about running away. Téa asks how many friends he has. Johnny lies that he has one, but Téa doesn't believe him. She finds out about how he failed an audition and consoles with him, saying she's failed over a dozen and that he shouldn't give-up so easily. She sends him off with more self-confidence than he had before. Deck Johnny plays a Music & Dance-themed Deck with "Musician King" as his Signature Card. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters